Game Grumps (series)
Game Grumps is the main series of the channel of the same name. In the series, Jon and Arin play a variety of games while commentating. In June 2013, Jon's left the show to concentrate on his own channel with Danny replacing him. Games played Current * Shovel Knight (16 episodes) Hiatus / Quit * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (12 episodes) * Pokemon Emerald (20 episodes) * Secret of Mana (4 episodes) * Animal Crossing Wii (3 episodes) * Banjo Kazooie (23 episodes) * New Super Mario Bros Wii (9 episodes) * Zombies Ate My Neighbors (9 episodes) * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (11 episodes) * Yoshi's Island (7 episodes) * Legend of the Mystical Ninja (4 episodes) * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (3 episodes) * Shenmue (3 episodes) * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (12 episodes) * Sonic '06 (108 episodes) * Super Mario Land 2 (5 episodes) * Demon's Souls (3 episodes) * Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure (3 episodes) * Resident Evil (2 episodes) * Contra III (3 episodes) * Nintendo Land (8 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (3 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country 2 (12 episodes) * Run Saber (3 episodes) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (5 episodes) * Amazing Island (3 episodes) * Portal 2 (4 episodes) * Incredible Crisis (3 episodes) * Magic Sword (3 episodes) * The King of Dragons (3 episodes) * One Piece Mansion (3 episodes) * Naughty Bear (3 episodes) * Viewtiful Joe (2 episodes) * The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie (3 episodes) * Wario World (4 episodes) * Aladdin Genesis (4 episodes) * Demon's Crest (4 episodes) * Bayonetta (4 episodes) * Mega Man X7 (4 episodes) * Pocky & Rocky (8 episodes) * Star Fox 64 (8 episodes) * Gradius III (3 episodes) * Mega Man X (4 episodes) * Chulip (8 episodes) * Mister Mosquito (4 episodes) * Clash at Demonhead (3 episodes) * The Typing of the Dead (4 episodes) * Glover (3 episodes) * Stretch Panic (6 episodes) * The Adventures of Cookie & Cream (4 episodes) * Shatterhand (5 episodes) * Super Star Wars (5 episodes) * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (5 episodes) * Jackal (5 episodes) * Karnov (2 episodes) * Journey to Silius (5 episodes) * Super Castlevania IV (10 episodes) * Night Trap (2 episodes) * Punch-Out!! (11 Episodes) * Parodius (6 episodes) * Sparkster (8 episodes) * Gauntlet II (5 episodes) * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (10 episodes) * Pokémon FireRed (70 episodes) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 (5 episodes) * Super Empire Strikes Back (3 episodes) * Metal Storm (3 episodes) * DecapAttack (5 episodes) * Contra Force (4 episodes) * 1001 Spikes (3 episodes) Completed * Super Mario World (18 episodes) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (29 episodes) * Super Mario Sunshine (51 episodes) * Strider (9 episodes) * Kirby Super Star (19 episodes) * Mega Man 7 (18 episodes) * Goof Troop (12 episodes) * Aladdin (5 episodes) * Joe & Mac (4 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country (12 episodes) * Wild Guns (5 episodes) * Metal Slug X (5 episodes) * Castlevania (8 episodes) * Strider 2 (6 episodes) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (6 episodes) * Mega Man 2 (11 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda (21 episodes) * Out of This World (4 episodes) * Skyblazer (11 episodes) * Kirby's Epic Yarn (30 episodes) * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (23 episodes) * Super Metroid (27 episodes) * Battle Chess (4 episodes) * Katamari Damacy (20 episodes) * Shadow of the Colossus (29 episodes) * Super Mario Bros. (6 episodes) * The Goonies II (8 episodes) * Gun.Smoke (3 episodes) * Super C (3 episodes) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (73 episodes) * Mega Man 3 (11 episodes) * Shadow the Hedgehog (12 episodes) * Rygar (5 episodes) * Heart of Darkness (17 episodes) * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (7 episodes) One-offs * Battletoads * Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games * Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive * Super Mario Land * Winter Olympics * Doom Troopers * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The Blues Brothers * Psycho Dream * The New Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games * The Jungle Book * Inspector Gadget * New Super Mario Bros U * Spice World * Mary-Kate and Ashley: Magical Mystery Mall * Ultraman: Towards the Future * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Dead Space 3 * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes * Top Shop * Crayon Shin-Chan * Drakkhen * Paperboy 64 * Kickle Cubicle * DJ Boy * Plok * Shovel Knight * Toki * Dog's Life * Astyanax * A Bug's Life * Karate Kid * The Three Stooges * Mickey Mousecapade * Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble * Totally Rad * Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool * Cool Spot * Home Alone * Dennis the Menace * Kendo Rage * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Charlie Murder * Flashback * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Pinocchio * Chuck Rock * Alfred Chicken * 3D Ballz * The Amazing Frog? * Phantom Fighter * Contra * Radical Rex * Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage * Saturday Night Slam Masters * Bubble Bobble * Captain Planet * Endless Ocean * Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland * Ninjabread Man * B.O.B. * D-Force * Spanky's Quest * Adventures of Tom Sawyer * The 3-D Battles of WorldRunner * The Lion King * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo * Lizzie McGuire 3: Homecoming Havoc * The Daring Game for Girls * Build-A-Bear Workshop: A Friend Fur All Seasons * DuckTales * Kabuki Quantum Fighter * V.I.P. * Play with the Teletubbies * ToeJam & Earl * Transformers: Mystery of Convoy * Hannah Montana: The Movie Special Episodes * Funny Mii Thing * Pacific Rim: Behind the Scenes * Ode to Jon Gallery File:Game Grumps Logo.jpg|Previous Game Grumps logo Category:Series